The desks and workspace of office workers are often cluttered with papers, periodicals, notes, and other assorted office paraphernalia that make organization difficult, if not impossible. Observational data shows that office workers tend to organize their workspace according to two different methodologies, some workers pile paperwork and files around their workspace, while others continuously file and organize the paperwork around their workspace. Each method has distinct advantages and disadvantages, piling provides easy access to the loose paper but limits the amount of workspace available for day-to-day usage. Filing systematically organizes and stores paperwork and, in turn, frees workspace, but requires a time consuming system and dedicated usage to be effective.
Known organizational systems, such as letter boxes or vertical files, typically occupy out-of-the-way portions of the workspace or office that makes visual identification of paperwork difficult and time consuming. Generally, it would be desirable to provide an organizational system that offered visual organization and easy identification of important and useful paperwork while enabling items of various shapes and sizes to be easily stored.